Hetalia World's Fair: Acceptance
by TRACK-A-sama
Summary: New Orleans (OC) gets to meet the tricky teen Hong Kong. Contains OC so don't like, don't read, please.


17. Acceptance

[[Hello, there people! This is my fanseries, Hetalia World's Fair. The main character, Annabelle, is my OC New Orleans. OOC may occur, but I tried hard to make it in-character. *sobs in the corner for what I'm about to do to poor Orleans-chan*

Hetalia doesn't belong to me, Himaruya-sama does. I only own Orleans-chan.

Oh, and this is a multi-shot, depending on how I feel like writing it.]]

New Orleans/Annabelle Brooks skipped through the Asian bamboo forest on her way to see her friend China. He had asked her if she wanted to come over for tea, and of course, she accepted.

Finally, she arrived at the Chinese house and knocked excitedly on the door.

No answer.

"Hmm," Annabelle huffed. She knocked again, but once again, no answer.

"Maybe he's around the other side of the house…" Annabelle contemplated, and was about to turn around and head around when she heard the familiar "Orleans-chan!"

"Oh, there you are!" Annabelle called. China came running up, his oversized sleeves flapping.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet, aru," China said excitedly.

"Let me guess," said Annabelle, "you want me to meet another sibling of yours?"

"How'd you know, aru?" China then turned to the trees and called, "Hey, Hong Kong, aru! Come meet my little female friend, aru!"

_Female friend? _Annabelle thought with embarrassment until she spotted him.

A tall boy of about 17-18 walked out of the bamboo forest. He had dark brown hair that was a lighter shade than China's and peachy skin. He had almost golden eyes and wore a dark red duangua with long wide sleeves and brown pants. He wore a very stoic expression on his face, which made Annabelle feel almost intimidated.

"Yeah?" he asked. He had a very solemn voice.

"Hong Kong, this is my friend, New Orleans," said China, patting Ayano's shoulder. Ayano smiled. "And Orleans, this is my…"

"DON'T say 'son'," said Hong Kong. "Seriously, don't."

"Fine, I won't say it," said China, pouting. "This is my little brother Hong Kong."

"Nice to meet you, Hong Kong," said Annabelle with a cheerful smile.

Hong Kong stayed quiet a minute and then responded, "You, too."

Hong Kong looked at the little 16-year-old in front of him. His face paled slightly as his heart started to race.

"Anyways, I have to go and get water for the tea, aru~" said China cheerfully, walking away. "I'll leave you two to bond, aru." And with that he disappeared into the trees.

"Okay, see you in a few, Mr. China!" Annabelle called, waving. She looked at Hong Kong. "I guess it's just you and me at the moment. What do you want to do, Hong Kong-kun?"

Hong Kong was blushing. _What's going on? What's wrong with me? _He thought with contempt. _This girl…she makes me feel so intrigued. _He stared at the tiny frame of the little girl. _Maybe this is a good chance to test her._

Internally, Hong Kong smiled, a hint mischief filling his thoughts. _I know what to do._

"How do you feel about visiting my special garden?" he asked.

"That'd be great!" Annabelle exclaimed.

A small smile twitched at Hong Kong's lips as he led her to the small hut a ways away from China's house. When they arrived, he told Annabelle that she could sit in the red chair at the edge of the hut that overlooked the pond. Being the girl she was, she did as told.

Annabelle attempted small talk as Hong Kong moved about, seemingly busy. Hong Kong mostly kept talking to make sure she was focused on the pond instead of him.

"I've always wanted to visit Hong Kong, you know," Annabelle babbled on. "New Orleans is fantastic, but I've never seen a really big city. It sounds so exciting! Especially at night. But of course, you would know, wouldn't you, Kong-kun? Ahaha…"

"Yep," Hong Kong agreed, as he snuck up behind Annabelle's chair. Annabelle kept talking about city life as he very expertly tied a large firecracker to the back of the chair, hoping she would not feel him there. Then, with a quick strike against the floor, he lit a match and applied it to the firecracker fuse.

"Did you hear me?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Yeah, Hong Kong is a great city. There's like, a lot of stuff to do." He added, "You should come over sometime."

"You mean it?" Annabelle asked with surprise.

"Yeah," said Hong Kong. "If you really want to see the city." He quietly eyed the shortening fuse.

"That'd be awesome!"

"Glad you think so," he said, and had to refrain from grinning as the firecracker fuse reached its end.

"Thank you so much-"

Annabelle then blasted into the sky with the chair carrying her far into the gray of the morning. Hong Kong watched his handiwork fly up into the clouds. _She looks really nice up there. _He felt his heart speed up slightly. _I think I will go through with this!_

Meanwhile, China was heading back to the house with his bucket of water for tea. Just then, he looked into the sky and saw a screaming firework fire into the sky and burst into orange sparks.

"Hong Kong," he growled, stalking towards Hong Kong's hut.

Annabelle took a free fall from the overcast skies to the pond with a splash. She gasped and sputtered, covered with soot and burns from the firecracker. Shocked from the experience, she looked at Hong Kong, who was smiling slightly.

"What the F did you do?!"

"Hong Kong, certified explosives expert at your service."

"That was mean!"

"That was a test."

Annabelle at first glared daggers at him, but then began to laugh. "I see I get to meet the second biggest trickster of the United Nations squad." She smiled warmly. "I think we'll get along very well, Kong-kun."

Hong Kong blushed slightly.

"HEY!"

Annabelle and Hong Kong turned to see a very angry China stomping through the bamboo.

"HONG KONG! WHAT did I tell you about firecracker pranks, aru?!" he shouted furiously, angrily chopping a thick bamboo branch and snapping it cleanly.

"Not to fire them?"

"Exactly, aru!" China said, walking to the lake to fish Annabelle out of it. "Now to the house, aru! NOW!"

«««**Hetalia!«««**

After telling Hong Kong off about the dangers of firecrackers and tying them to the backs of chairs young girls are sitting on, the three sat down for tea.

"By the way, China, what's Hong Kong's backstory?" Annabelle asked.

"Oh, that," said China. "Well, when I found him, I was so happy, aru. He was so small and cute, aru!" But then China's voice dropped. "But then that jerk England took him away. Lucky I got to visit sometimes, aru." China's expression switched to one of disappointment. "But when I really got to see him, he had become a short-haired pyromaniac with thick eyebrows, aru!"

"Hey."

Annabelle looked at China. "Pfft." Then, she started to laugh.

"What's so funny, aru?" asked China.

"You and England sound like divorced parents!" Annabelle giggled. "How cute! I feel for you, Hong Kong!" She laughed harder.

China stared at Annabelle, a disgusted look on his face. "That's not nice, aru!"

"It's very accurate, though," said Hong Kong.

"What do you mean, aru?"

"That's exactly what you did, _mom._" Hong Kong smirked lightly.

China turned red.


End file.
